Searching For Cammie
by Behind The Hood
Summary: Cammie went missing three years ago. The people that took her made it look as though she had died. Zach didn't know about Cammie. So when he shows up after all these years, he can't handle the fact that she's gone. All Cammie wants is for her death to come. She's given up hope. She just wants it to be over. Can her friends save her in time? Or will Cammie die before they arrive?
1. Prologue

**A/N First story on here, hope you guys like it!**

…_**Prologue…**_

Blood**.**

_Blood is everywhere._

Everywhere.

_Everywhere I turn there's more blood. It's everywhere._

_I can't get away from the blood._

_I am running._

_Running fast._

_I can't run fast enough._

_The blood is surrounding me._

_I can't get away from the blood._

_So much blood._

_The walls are closing in._

_I can't find a way out._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't get away from the blood…_

Cammie screamed out as she awoke from her dream. She ran her hands down her face and lazily looked around the room. Her death was coming soon. She knew it, she accepted it. If she was going to be honest, she wished it would come faster. They were just tormenting her at this point…

**-Meanwhile -**

Zach walked up to Grant's house, having not seen his friend since graduation and Blackthorne five years ago. The last time Zach saw Grant was just days after Cammie had broken up with him for…_God_, he still couldn't believe he had hurt her like that, and with Tina of all people!

Last year, Zach had asked Ms. Cameron where Cammie was but all Rachel had said was she hadn't heard from her. So, naturally, he assumed Cammie really didn't want to see him. All he wanted to do was apologize…

As he rang the doorbell, he thought of how he was going to greet his friend, but instead of his friend being the one to answer the door, it was Macey.

"Macey?" He asked.

"Zach is here!" She called into the house as she walked away. Zach took that as a sign to come on in.

Zach stepped into the house, closed the door, and saw Grant, Jonas and a guy he didn't know walking towards him. Grant pulled him into a bear hug, Jonas doing the same.

"I don't believe we've met. Goode, Zach Goode." Zach smirked and lifted his hand to shake.

"Bennett, Nick Bennett." Nick shook his hand and continued, "I'm Macey's fiancée." He smirked.

"Congrats man." Zach smiled and slapped his back. "So, Grant, is Cammie here?" He asked, hoping that maybe she'd be here too.

"You didn't hear?" Bex asked, her arms crossed and a dark look clouding her face as they all walked into the kitchen where Macey, Liz and Bex had all been eating pizza.

Zach looked at her questioningly. "No, hear what?"

"Liz looked like she was about to burst into tears, Bex suddenly got a thousand mile stare and Macey sat her pizza down, looking sadly at the floor.

Jonas coughed and got his attention. Jonas sucked in a deep breath, gathering all the courage he could muster, and looked Zach dead in the eye. "Cammie was killed three years ago."

**A/N R&R**

_**-Cerise-**_


	2. Knowing Where

**A/N Glad you guys like it so far, but sorry the first chapter and this one are so short, they'll be longer from now on.** **Promise!**

Zach couldn't believe it. Cammie had been dead for the last three years and he had never known. He didn't even go to her funeral…if she had one, that is. He shuddered at the thought of Cammie's body being so maimed and tore up that she couldn't even have a funeral.

"How'd she die?" He barely managed to whisper.

Macey cleared her throat and wiped her eyes, then murmured, "She had just left for a mission. All we were told was that she had been compromised and that all that was left at the scene was a blood bath and after a lot of analysis, it was confirmed that Cammie's blood everywhere. The majority was hers. There was so much blood. There was no way she could have survived." By the time she had finished, all the girl's were in tears.

Bex was still staring into space, tears streaming down her face. Macey chocking on a sob and Liz was bawling in Jonas's arms.

"We assume she died from blood loss," Bex spoke in a low monotone, still in her trance-like state.

"Did they ever find a—" Zach choked on his words before he sputtered out, "—body?"

"No." They all bow their heads, ashamed. Zach merely nodded.

After a while, the girls wiped their eyes and the guy crossed their arms and puffed out their chests. Like nothing could hurt them. Zach wished he could feel that way. His heart was shattering with every passing second. _Cammie_.

The last thing he did to her was break her heart. And now, here he was, heartbroken because of her. _Ironic, huh? _Zach thought bitterly.

"Who did this to her?" He growled out, his fists clenching and his fingernails biting into his skin.

"We don't know. No one does," Liz whispered.

"Where was she going?" He tried again, hoping for better results than before. Zach puffed his chest out, folded his arms and glared at each of them in turn, wanting answers. He was determined.

"Edinburg, Scotland."

**-Meanwhile-**

Cammie was sitting on the floor, staring at the grey, cement wall in front of her, gently rubbing her barefoot toes against the grainy, rough surface. Oh, how she missed her other foot. They cut it off when she got here, not wanting her to run away if she somehow got the chance. Cammie shuddered at the memory.

The thick, heavy, metal door to her _cell_ opened up. It was more like a large, concrete, broom closet with a five inch thick, reinforced steel door with three different locks on the outside. She knew. She had heard them being locked and unlocked enough to know it for a fact.

Someone was here to give her an itchy blanket and cardboard like pillow. She had already eaten twice today, that's all that was left on today's schedule. They had given up torturing her last year, all she ever did was scream until her throat was raw, but she never told them a thing.

Cammie didn't even bother looking up, just continued rubbing her toes across the concrete wall. They became raw hours ago, but she had nothing better to do.

"Here ye are, lass." She smiled a little at his voice and looked up. He smiled back down at her.

Out of everything in this Hell whole, he was the only good thing. He made her smile. He made her feel special, like maybe she would make it out of here alive. He treated her like a person, albeit an imprisoned person, but a person nonetheless. Instead of slop for a meal and dirty water, he brought her an apple, energy bar and a clean cup of water. He didn't talk down to her; he talked to her as an equal. Instead of a too small, itchy blanket and cardboard-like pillow, he brought her a not so itchy blanket that completely covered her and a pillow that didn't make her neck ache so much. Some days, when he couldn't bring her a full length blanket, he'd give her a sock to cover her foot and ankle, so it didn't freeze.

He talked to her when she was lonely and hadn't seen anyone all day. He comforted her when she cried herself to sleep over her family and friends. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear when all she could wish for was death.

He was her light in this world of darkness.

He handed her the pillow and the blanket, smiling as she moved to lay long ways in the small, cramped room.

He kneeled to her level and kissed her forehead. "How'd yer day go, lass?" he asks her in his thick, Scottish accent.

Cammie wanted to frown, but his smile wouldn't let her. "It could've been better. Like always," She murmurs hoarsely, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But like always, he did.

His brows furrow until he got that cute little V between his eyebrows. "Have ye eaten or drank at all today, lass?"

Cammie nodded even though she hadn't eaten in the last two days. She hated worrying him. He was already putting himself at risk with their secret love affair.

Cammie reached up and gently ran her hand through his upturned, dark brown hair. He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, as she did this. Her hand moved from his hair to his neck and back around to his cheek, his beautiful brown eyes showing a gleam of something familiar, something she knew very well.

He leaned forward but Cammie places her hand over his mouth. "I don't have it in me," is all she needs to whisper for him to get the message. He took her hand from his mouth and kissed it, ever the gentleman.

"I'll see ye as soon as I can, lass." He kisses her softly then smiles. "I love ye." And before she could utter a word in return, he was gone.

"I know you do," Cammie whispered to the ceiling as she slipped into a fitful sleep, like she always did.

**A/N Like I said, they'll start being longer from here on out. R&R**

_**-Cerise-**_


	3. Discontinued

It even really know where it was going. I do, however, have an idea for another story so Im sorry.


End file.
